Love and Love
by MinYoungRa
Summary: /CHAP 4 IS UP/Cinta dapat datang kapan saja disaat tak terduga, bahkan dikala logika tak dapat memecahkannya, Cinta itu tetap datang menerpa tanpa perbedaan gender maupun ikatan darah./KYUMIN/Jo Twins/
1. Chapter 1

::Summary::

cinta dapat datang kapan saja disaat yang tak terduga, bahkan disaat logika tak dapat memecahkannya cinta itu akan tetap datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa perbedaan gender maupun ikatan darah.

::Genre::

Romance, Drama

::Rate::

T

::Warning::

Boys Love, Brothership, Drama

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to SM Entertainment and Jo twins belong to Starship Entertainment but this story is absolutely mine.

Suasana bandara Incheon tak beda dari biasanya-padat dan ramai-. Suhu kota Seoul malam ini sangatlah dingin, yang mengharuskan banyak orang untuk berdiam diri dirumah sembari menikmati cokelat hangat atau minuman penghangat lainnya. Namun, nampaknya hal itu tak berlaku bagi namja manis ini, ia sibuk berdesakan dengan para penumpang lain di Bandara Incheon sambil menekan ponselnya kasar.

"aisshh, kenapa telfonku tak di angkat sih?"gerutunya

Perlahan ia mulai menarik kopernya dan tak lupa bersungut-sungut dengan bibir dimajukan seksi serta tak lupa menekan-nekan ponselnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Aduh tak sadarkah ia bahwa dirinya sang master of Matrial Arts? Bisa saja kan ponsel yang sangat di agungkannya itu cedera atau mungkin lebih parahnya remuk berkeping-keping. Ok, cukup jangan lempari saya. Saya memang hiperbola. Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan sang ponsel dan tak mendapat respon yang memuaskan ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Hei, tak sadarkah kau, mungkin saja kau malah menabrak oranglain.

BRUK

Oopss, sepertinya doa ku manjur, benar bukan?

"jeosonghamnida tuan." Dengan sopan ia meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, namun apa respon yang ia dapat?

"imut."

"WHAT?"jeritnya dalam hati, ingin sekali ia meninju orang dihadapannya ini. Iya iya, dia tahu kalalu ia manis, imut, cute atau apalah itu tapi hey, jangan menyebutkan kata itu secara antusias dihadapannya. Dia namja, kau tahu? Dan tidak ada namja yang mau di bilang begitu kan? Tanpa menghiraukan sang lawan dihadapannya ia dengan segera meminta maaf sekali lagi dan langsung berlalu begitu saja untuk mencari taksi agar cepat sampai rumahnya yang nyaman dan tak lupa memberi pelajaran kepada orang yang telah membuatnya bersusah payah sekarang ini.

"huh, awas saja kau setan kembar, tak akan kuampuni kalian berdua" rutuknya dalam hati.

"yah, ia sudah pergi" gumam seorang namja tampan. Ia asyik melamun hingga tak menyadari orang lain yang tengah menghampirinya dengan wajah sumrigah.

"hoi, Cho Kyuhyun"seru orang itu sambil menepuk pundak orang yang dipanggilnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun-orang yanng dipanggil- hanya memasang wajah _babo_-nya karena terkejut saat lamunannya terganggu.

"hei, apa-apaan wajahmu itu Cho? Kau ingin membuatku cepat-cepat kembali ke China melihat wajahmu itu?" ucap orang itu sembari terkekeh kecil melihat sikap orang dihadapannya ini. Sedangkan Kyuhyun cepat-cepat merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi cool seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"baguslah jika kau cepat kembali ke negri panda itu, ge." Ucapnya santai yang tak pelak membuatnya menerima jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"yah, appo! Apa-apaan kau ge. Aissh, malang sekali nasibku jika terus seperti ini saat bersamamu. Kau memang tak berubah, tetap saja menyebalkan." Ucapnya seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya berusaha menimbulkan kesan aegyo yang memikat namun bukan kesan itu yang didapat malah kesannya tampak mengerikan, membuatku ingin menimpuknya sekarang juga. Apakah kalian setuju denganku?

"ya! Cepat rubah ekspresimu itu Kui Xian, jika tidak aku tak segan-segan melemparmu dengan koperku yang super besar ini." Tegurnya yang membuat Kyuhyyun segera mengempeskan pipinya dan beralih menatap namja yang ada dihadapnnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Tak ada sambutan hangat untukku kah?" ucapnya dengan senyum se-innocent mungkin. Sedanngkan kyuhyun? Oh, dia tak segan-segan menampilkan ekspresi ingin muntahnya melihat senyum itu yang langsung digantikan dengan mendecih pelan.

"kenapa kau kembali ge? Kau rindu padaku kah? Maaf saja aku tak rindu padamu."ucap kyuhyun tak sopannya yang membuahkan hasil jitakan mulus dikepalanya-lagi-.

"aissh, kau suka sekali memukulku Zhoumi-ge." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengelus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan Zhoumi-lagi-

"huh, jika sudah berhadapan denganmu hasrat ingin memukulmu semakin tinggi asal kau tahu saja,"

"aissh,-"

"dari pada bertengkar ayo cepat kita pulang, aku sangat lelah menempuh perjalanan dari China ke Korea dan akan semakin lelah menghadapi bocah tak sopan sepertimu itu." Ucapnya ringan seraya menarik kopernya dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyuhyun, oh nampaknya bocah itu sedang menahan hasrat ingin membunuh gege-nya saat itu juga.

"huh, menyebalkan." Gumamnya dan lekas menyusul Zhoumi yang telah jauh dari penglihatannya.

"lain kali aku tak mau membantumu jika begini akibatnya hyung."ucap pemuda tampan seraya mengompres lebam yang terpatri diwajahnya, sedangkan Youngmin-sang hyung- malah tak memperdulikan dongsaeng kembarnya dan malah asyik menggosok bibir merahnya penuh nafsu dengan air yang megucur bebas dari keran.

"mau sampai berapa lama kau menggosok bibirmu itu hyung? Huh, aku tak menyangka ia melakukan hal seekstrim tadi hanya untuk menciummu." Ocehnya, nampaknya ia mengacuhkan perkataan Youngmin tadi.

"aisshh, Kwangie bisa diam tidak sih? Lama-lama aku ingin menambah luka itu diwajahmu yang sok tampan itu."cibirnya dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi aktifitasnya setelah mematikan air dari keran dan membalikkan badan menghadap sang dongssaeng. Sedang Kwangmin nampak asyik mengompres lukanya.

"aissshh, namja itu benar-benar mengerikan." Desisnya.

"makanya, kau menyerah saja hyung, aku tak mau wajah tampanku ini menjadi cacat karena ulahnya." Balas Kwangmin enteng dan berusaha tak menghiraukan wajah hyungnya yang telah mendelik horor kepadanya.

"maksudmu aku harus menerima cintanya begitu? hell no! Tahu begini, lebih baik aku segera berpacaran dengan Dongie hyung." Balas Youngmin seraya memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kwangmin. Huh, sepertinya ia melupakan amarahnya yang sempat timbul.

CTIK

Urat kekesalan nampak di wajah Kwangmin, ia berusaha meredam amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-bukunya memutih.

"lebih baik kau tak usah menyerah daripada aku harus melihatmu berpacaran dengannya."

"wah, Kwangie cemburu, eoh?" goda Youngmin seraya mengerling jahil kearah dongsaengnya, sedangkan Kwangmin ia berusaha menahan rasa malunya dan mengutuk dirinya telah berbicara seperti itu tadi.

"A-Aku tidak-"

TOK TOK TOK

Perkataan Kwangmin terpotong akibat suara ketukan pintu yang begitu keras dari arah depan, sedangkan kedua anak kembar itu hanya berjengit kaget mendengar suara ketukan itu yang luar biasa kerasnya. Ck, kurasa mereka hiperbola, benar bukan?

"ck, siapa yang bertamu di malam yang dingin ini sih?" gumam Youngmin jengkel. Hey, perlukah kuberitahu bahwa ia sulit menahan emosinya?

"bukalah hyung, aku yakin pasti bocah itu mengunjungimu kali ini."

"ck menyebalkan, kenapa dia mengganngu terus sih?" gerutunya, namun tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk membukakan pintu bagi sang tamu.

CKLEK

"yah, untuk apa kemari hah?"sembur Youngmin langsung ketika pintu telah ia buka menampilkan sosok yang belum ia lihat secara jelas.

"tak ada sambutan hangat untuk hyungmu ini, eoh?"ucap tamu itu dingin.

Eh, kok suaranya tak asing ya?

Dengan perlahan Youngmin menajamkan penglihatannya dan matanya langsung membulat penuh setelah tahu siapa orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"H-hyung?"

Terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah apartemen mewah milik salah satu namja tersebut, kedu namja itu_Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun- tampak serius membicarakan sesuatu. Hal itu tampak dari mimik wajah mereka.

"jadi, bisa jelaskan?" tanya Zhoumi misterius, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengerukan keningnya yang membuat alisnya menyatu.

"huh, apa?" balasnya.

"kejadian di bandara tadi, kenapa kau sampai melamun seperti itu? Begitu terpesonakah dirimu dengan namja itu?"

"Eh?" Impuls Kyuhyun melebar "bagaimana?"

"bagaimana aku tahu, begitu? Hey, jangan kau kira aku tak memperhatikanmu dari jauh saat aku telah mendarat tadi. Kau bahkan sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Hey Cho Kyuhyun, apa kkau tertarik dengannya? Ck aku tak menyangka kau akan berubah haluan dari namja manis yang terus kau elu-elu denganku ditelepon." Balas Zhoumi panjang lebar. Huh, kenapa ia begitu cerewet sih.

"ah, itu kurasa iya. Dia bahkan lebih manis dan imut dari namja yang kuceritakan padamu hyung."

"huh, bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu? Kau bahkan baru beberapa menit melihatnya dan kujamin bahkan kau tak tahu namanya." Ucapnya yang dibalas dengan cengiran tak berdosa dari Kyuhyun.

"huh, benar dugaanku."gumamnya.

"hyung tenang saja, aku yakin aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Jodoh tak akan kemana ge."balas Kyuhyun antusias.

"huh, percaya diri sekali" cibir Zhoumi.

"Ah iya, aku harus pergi ge, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan."

"kemana?"

"ketempat namja manis itu." Balasnya yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan kecil dari Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun? Oh jangan tanyakan bocah itu, tentu saja ia langsung melesat pergi.

"kenapa hyung cepat sekali pulang?"tanya Youngmin kepada hyungnya setelah mereka masuk kedalam dan langsung duduk di soffa yang disediakan di ruang tamu rumah itu yak lupa dengan Kwangmin yang langsung keluar dari persembunyian setelah mendapat deathglare mematikan yang tampak imut dari Sungmin-nama namja imut itu-.

"tanyakan pada kembaran kesayanganmu itu Youngieku sayang~" jawab sungmin dengan lembut dan oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangar nampaknya ia benar-benar marah dengan kedua saeng-nya itu. Sudah kubilan kan, dari bandara ia telah mengutuk keduanya.

"Eh, maksud hyung Kwangie yang menyuruh hyung kesini?" ucap Youngmin yang baru mengerti dan langsung saja diliriknya sang adik yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Aigo~ sepertinya uri Kwangie membuat masalah baru dengan hyung tercintanya.

"hm" sungmin mengngguk kecil seraya menyesap cokelat panas yang tadi disiapkan oleh Youngmin. "ia menelpon appa untuk menyuruhku kembali ke Korea dengan alasan untuk melindungimu. Meskipun kurasa appa tak tahu maksudnya, appa langsung mnyetujinya dan lagsung mendapat penolakan keras dariku. Huh, kkau tahu sendiri hyungmu ini sudah betah tinggal di jepang dan belum lagi kuliahku yang belum selesai. Huh, aku tak tahu rayuan apa yang digunakannya lagi sehinnga membuat apa menolak keinginan gilanya karena aku menolak malah menjadi menyuruhku cepat-cepat terbang ke Korea dan menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan kuliah disini." Ucapnya panjang lebar dan tak lupa memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Kwangmin yang langsung dibalas ringisan tak bersalah darinya. Sedangkan Youngmin, ia langsung memukul Kwangmin terus menerus tak peduli ringisan yang keluar dari bibi Kwangmin.

"aisssh hyung aku melakukan ini juga demi kebaikanmu." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi tak dipeduliakn oleh Youngmin. Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah, pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa baginya.

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu menggema di ruangan tersebut, Sungmin melrik kembali ke kedua saeng-nya dan hanya mendengus kesal saat mereka tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya.

Huh, sepertinya baku hantam itu akan terus berlanjut.

Dengan malas Sungmin menyeret kakinya membawa tubuhnya yang ekhem mungil itu ke arah depan dan langsung membukanya dengan tak berselera.

"ya, Youngie-ah kenapa lama sekali- ah?" pupil mata Kyuhyun-tamu itu- melebar tat kala melihat sosok di depannya dan mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

'apakah ini mimpi?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Sweet Pumpkin.."gummnya tanpa sadar. Sungmin hanya mengerutkan alisnya sebal ketika suara itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

'apa-apaan panggilan itu?'

"errr, nugu?" ucap Sungmin yang langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Jawabnya seraya menampilkan senyuman manis ala Kyuhyun tampan.

Huh, dia narsis, benar bukan?

"mencari siapa?"tanya Sungmin

"ehm, Youngmin, adakah?"jawabnya dengn ogah-ogahan, ia cukup down saat tidak melihat rona kemerahan yang muncul dipipi tembam namja imut itu saat ia tersenyum begitu manisnya tadi. Oh Kyu, sepertinya kau harus merubah sifat percaya diri akutmu kalau ia akan langsung terpesona ketika melihatmu.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya Youngmin menampakkan diri dihadapn Kyuhyun setelah di tarik habis-habisan oleh hyung aegyo-nya itu. Dan disinilah ia dihadapan Kyuhyun ditemani dengan Sungmin dan Kwangmin yang tepat berda di samping kanan dan kiri.

"ada perlu apa hyung?"

"ah, aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku menyerah denganmu Youngmin-ah." Ucap Kyuhyun to the point. Bukankah ia memang berniat seperti itu kesini? Hey, asal kau tahu saja, ia bukanlah oranng yang senang berbasa-basi.

Youngmin yang awalnya sedang tidak mood berhadapan dengan namja dihadapnnnya langsung sumrigah.

"jinja?" tanya Youngmin dengan mata berbinar seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"err ya, aku menyukai namja lain sih, dan pastinya ia lebih manis dan imut daripada mu." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah guncangan pada tubuhnya berhenti. Youngmin tampak mempoutkan bibirnya kesal tapi hal itu lagsung terganti dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"tak apa tak apa. Siapa namja yang 'beruntung' itu hyung?" ucap Youngmin dengan penuh tanda tanya, Kyuhyun melirik ke samping kanan Youngmin-tempat Sungmin berdiri dengan wajh bingungnya yang tampak imut- Youngmin yang melihat bahasa tubuh itu melirik ke arah lirikan Kyuhyun dan begitu tahu siapa yang dimaksu namja itu, ia hanya mampu melebarkan matanya dan menatap tak percaya kepada Kyhyun.

"K-kau bercanda?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng

"tentu saja tidak, aku sangat menyukainya mungkin mencintainya." Balas Kyuhyun enteng dan tak pernah lepas memandang wajah sungmin yang tampak menawan dimatanya. Sepertinya perkataan Kyuhyun tentang jodoh tak kemana itu benar ya? Kalian setuju denganku?

"whoaa, begitukah?" ucap Kwangmin setelah sekian lama berdiam diri dan membungkam suaranya. Refleks si kembar-Youngmin dan Kwangmin- memeluk Sungmin erat sedangkan Sungmin yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya pasrah di peluk seperti itu.

"hey, ada apa ini?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"sudah kubilang bukan adanya Sungmin hyung disini kau akan selamat hyung." Ucap Kwngmin tiba-tiba yang lagsung mendapat tatapn memetikan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedangkan Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya hanya melihat Kwangmin, Youngmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat tingkah sungmin yang imut itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembam yang putih itu.

"aauu, appo"ringis Sungmin sembari mengelus pipi putihnya dengan sayang yang tampak memerah. Sungmin mendelik kearah Kyuhyun "apa-apaan kau ini?"

"tak apa nae bunny, jangan memperlihatkan wajahmmu yang seperti itu ah, membuat aku tak tahan ingin menciummu." Ucap Kyuhyun santai yang tak ayal mendapat hadia deathglare gratis dari sungmin. Aiissh, tak sadarkah ia bahwa itu sangat imut, membuatku ingin cepat mengurungnya saat ini juga.

"dasar, bocah kurang ajar."

"siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan ucapan Sungmin.

"Sungmin , Lee Sungmin." Kalian bertanya bahwa yang menjawabnya Sungmin, oho jangn harap, ia malah mendecih tak suka begitu melihat wajah sumrigah Kyuhyun begitu mngetahui namanya dan mendelik kepa du adiknya yang dengan rasa tak bersalahnya menjawab pertanyaan bocah evil ini. Dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menrik tangannya merengkkuh pinggang Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkejut sebagai responnya.

"eh.."

Aigo~ nampaknya hari-hari yang melelahkan akan segera dimulai Lee Sungmin-shi.

TBC

Anyeong chingudeul, eondul. Saya author baru di fandom ini. Adakah yang berminat membacanya?

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

::Summary::

Cinta dapat datang kapan saja disaat yang tak terduga, bahkan disaat logika tak dapat memecahkannya cinta itu akan tetap datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa perbedaan gender maupun ikatan darah.

::Genre::

Romance, Drama, Brothership

::Rate::

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author)

::Warning::

Boys Love, Incest

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to SM Entertainment and Jo twins belong to Starship Entertainment but this story is absolutely mine.

*LnL*

Pagi hari, waktu yang pas digunakan untuk sekedar olahraga pagi atau menyiapkan sesuatu yang penting. Tak terkecuali namja mungil ini, ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan yang –mungkin- akan dibutuhkannya di universitas barunya. Masalah kendaraan? Sepertinya ia tak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkannya. Setelah mengancam Kwangmin habis-habisan yang membuatnya terjerat dengan bocah evil itu, sehingga Kwangmin mau tak mau merelakan mobil kesangannya digunakan oleh hyung aegyonya karena ia tak mau berakhir masuk rumah sakit dengan cacat yang terpatri di wajahnya.

Kampus

Sungmin tampak tak bersemangat hari ini. Sungguh, bukan niatnya untuk bermalas-malasan memulai study-nya di kampus yang cukup terkenal dikota ini. Huh, mood-nya habis jika mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Jika ditanya apa tanggapannya, ia hanya mampu menjawab 'mengerikan' sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia mengurut hidung mancungnya lembut sedikit meringankan sakit kepalanya-mungkin-.

"Aissh, aku tak percaya melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu kemarin." Desisnya. Ia berharap semoga ia mendapat ketenangan selama di kampusnya dan juga tak lupa berharap agar 'bocah evil' itu tak sekampus dengannya, mengingat ia mengatakan bahwa ia telah kuliah dan satu universitas dengannya. Ck, darimana ia bisa tahu hal itu? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari 24 jam. Hah, bocah itu memang mengerikan.

Bertanya mengapa Sungmin langsung memulai perkuliahannya sementara ia baru saja tiba semalam? Oho, silahkan tanyakan kepada appa tercintanya yang telah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan yang benar-benar ia perlukan selama berada di tempat kelahirannya ini. Hah, dari awal appa-nya memang berniat mengirimnya kembali.

"Aissh, untuk apa aku mengingatnya? Memalukan." Desisnya sekali lagi. Heuh, sudah berapa kali ia mendesiskan kata itu? Kalian menghitungnya?

Mau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kemarin malam? Yakin? Ah, aku tak yakin ingin memberitahukannya kepada kalian. Oke oke jangan lempari saya. Hey, turunkan kursi itu. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya kepada kalian dari awal, DARI AWAL, puas?*plak

~Flashback~

"Sungmin , Lee Sungmin." Kalian bertanya bahwa yang menjawabnya Sungmin, oho jangan harap, ia malah mendecih tak suka melihat wajah sumrigah Kyuhyun begitu mngetahui namanya dan mendelik kepada dua adiknya yang dengan rasa tak bersalahnya menjawab pertanyaan bocah evil ini. Dan dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin untuk mendekat sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkejut sebagai responnya.

"eh?"

Sebelum Sungmin sadar dari keterkejutannnya, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin ke mobilnya setelah memberitahu si Kembar. Bahkan, Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan keadaan Sungmin yang saat itu hanya beralaskan sandal rumah. Setelah mendudukkan Sungmin di bangku depan-sebelah pengemudi- Kyuhyun langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia baru sadar dari keterkejutan berkepanjangan yang baru saja ia alami saat mobil Kyuhyun telah melaju jauh dari rumahnya.

"Yah, mau dibawa kemana aku ini?" pekik Sungmin tak lupa melancarkan aksi pukulan kepada si pengemudi. Namun tampaknya sang pengemudi malah tak menghiraukan pukulan itu dan malah asyik mengemudi dengan senyuman lebar yang masih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ya ampun, nampaknya kegembiraannya yang tinggi mampu membuat ia mati rasa dipukuli oleh sang pemegang sabuk hitam itu.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Jawab aku!" teriak Sungmin tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Otomatis Kyuhyun yang kaget langsung mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak dan langsung menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Hal ini cukup membuat Sungmin ciut juga.

"Ya! Ke-kenapa menatapku se-separti itu? Hey, aku tak bersalah disini." Sungmin terbata saat ditatap Kyuhyun begitu tajamnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, nampaknya ia malah menyunggingkan evil smirk andalannya ketika melihat respon Sungmin.

Secara perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sungmin. Bagai dicekam perasaan aneh, Sungmin secara tidak sadar memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia terjebak di antara pintu mobil dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berjarak kurang dari 10 cm itu. Bahkan, Sungmin dapat merasakan deru napas Kyuhyun menerpa wajahnya lembut.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Tentu saja, menciummu. Apalagi?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan santainya membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya lucu.

"Be-berani kau macam-macam, ku patahkan lehermu." Ancam Sungmin dengan keadaan tubuh yang semakin terpojok.

"Patahkan saja, paling besok kau tak dapat berjalan chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. Simpang empat tersemat di dahi Sungmin mendengar ucapan ambigu dari Kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu maksud dari perkataanku Minnie." Gumam Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin seraya menghembuskan napasnya kearah mata indah itu. Sungmin menutup matanya ketika napas Kyuhyun menyentuh di daerah matanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan dan melancarkan aksinya mengincar bibir M milik Sungmin.

Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, begitulah yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun saat ini.

CUP

Bibir Kyuhyun menyapa lembut permukaan bibir Sungmin. Hanya sebuah innocent Kiss dan itu cukup membuatnya puas. Sungmin nampak terpaku sejenak ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyapa bibirnya lembut dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga.

JDUK

"Arrggh, appo~" rintih Kyuhyun begitu kepalanya menyapa pintu di sebelahnya sedangkan Sungmin? Oh, nampaknnya ia malah menyeringai puas melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan.

"Cepat antarkan aku pulang Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Sungmin dingin tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan. Kejam? Tentu saja tidak. Menurutnya, hal itu sudah sebanding dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya merampas ciuman darinya.

"Shireo." Pekik Kyuhyun.

"Antarkan aku. Kalu tidak-"

"Kalau tidak kenapa? Kau mau memukulku atau menghajarku lagi? Hmm."tantang Kyuhyun.

"Kau-" Rahang Sungmin mengeras. Bocah dihadapannya ini benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Kyuhyun yang melihat adanya bahaya segera meredakan amarah yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Baik baik, kita akan pulang, oke. Jangan marah seperti itu dong Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya sebal.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera memacu balik kendaraannya menuju kediaman Sungmin.

*LnL*

Mobil dengan merek Hyundai itu terparkir manis di depan rumah dengan warna dominan putih. Anehnya, meskipun mobil itu telah terparkir cukup lama, tak ada tanda-tanda oarang yang berada didalamnya keluar.

Hmm, sepertinya kita harus melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalam sana.

"Yak! Aisshh, apa maumu Cho Kyuhyun." Teriak Sungmin frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, sejak mobil Kyuhyun telah sampai didepan rumahnya, ia berniat langsung turun dan berharap tak melihat bocah disampinya ini lagi.

Namun, nampaknya Kyuhyun tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Ia memang langsung mengantar Sungmin ke rumahnya tapi bukan berrti ia tak merencanakan hal lain untuk tetap menhan Sungmin lebih lama dihadapannya. Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Kyuhyun bukanlah namja yang semudah itu melepaskan incarannya.

"Huh, apa?" dengan tak berdosanya, ia malah menjawab teriakan Sungmin dengan kalimat se-simple itu.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Aisshh, Kau bisa membuatku mati muda jika kau selalu berada dihadapanku,"

"Tentu saja agar kau tak kabur."

"Kau! Bahkan sekarang, kita berada di depan rumahku, bagimana kau berasumsi seperti itu hah!" gertak Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja kan. Bisa saja setelah kau keluar dari sini kau malah mengemasi barangmu lagi dan langsung terbang ke Jepang." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan entengnya.

What the? Bagaimana namja ini bisa tahu?

"Kau gila. Cepat buka pintunya."

"Shireo."

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyunnnn." Teriak Sungmin lagi, bahkan yang kali ini lebih dahsyat dari yang tadi.

"huh, baiklah." Hela Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa gendang telinganya pecah mendengar teriakan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam menanti Kyuhyun membuka pintu yang berda tepat di sampingnya seraya memandang keluar jendela.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin tanpa memikirkan resiko akibat pertanyaannya.

"Aish, jangan semangat begitu dong." Kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mengulur waktu Cho."

"huh, baiklah. Syaratnya hanya ada dua. Kau tinggal memilih ku cium atau-" Kyuhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya melihat reaksi Sungmin. Dan yang ia lihat adalah Sungmin yang melebbarkan matanya lucu dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Secara perlahan Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dan memposisikan bibirnya tepat didepan telinganya. Melihat Sungmin yang hanya diam, ia segera membisikkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"atau... making love" bisik Kyuhyun seduktif dan menghembuskan napasnya ke telingan Sungmin.

Hening

Sampai...

"MWOOOO" jerit sungmin histeris bagaimana tidak, itu adalah syarat yang ppaling gila diajukan oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mnegusap telinganya yang sekarang berdengung hebat.

" Hyung, kau mau membuatku tuli hah!"

"Apa peduliku? Justru aku bersyukur. Mengenai syarat yang kau ajukan aku tak mau, maaf saja."

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah kau seharian penuh bersamaku disini hyung."

"Shireo! Aissh, cepat buka pintunya bocah. Aku lelah."

"Kau tinggal memilih salah satu dari syarat yang aku ajukan, mudahkan?"

Sungmin diam, lelah juga berdebat yang tak ada ujungnya yang selalu berakhir membuatnya emosi.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih." Putus Sungmin akhirnya.

"..."

"A-aku memilih emm ciuman saja." Jawab Sungmin dengan kepala tertunduk. Aish, ia benar-benar malu saat ini. Huh, mood-nya cepat sekali berubah, benarkan?

'Aku tak salah dengar kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah memutuskan, aku akan sgera memulainya." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya dengan cepat membawa bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sungmin. Namun, sedetik lagi bibir itu bertemu, Sungmin segera menginterupsi Kyuhyun.

"Eitz, tapi hanya innocent Kiss, tidak lebih."

"Baiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Apakah kalian memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?

ooo000ooo

"Engh..." Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya lembut, tangannya kini telah bertengger manis di leher Kyuhyun. Oh, sepertinya Kyuhyun melupakan peringatan Sungmin yang hanya boleh melakukan innocent kiss.

Kyuhyun tampak menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Sungmin lembut namun lam kelamaan ia meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulut Sungmin dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sungmin yang meringis tanpa sadar sedikit membuka mulutnya yang langsung dimanfaatkan Khyuhyun untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut hangat Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak ketika merasakan lidah Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mulutnya dan menjelajah isinya.

"mmmhhh" tanpa sadar Sungmin meremas lembut rambut Kyuhyun dan hal ini mampu membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas. Sepertinya Sungmin mulai menikmatinya, benar bukan?

Merasa membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun cukup keras sehingga Kyuhyun terpaksa melepas ciumannya. Huh, padahalkan ia belum puas. Aigo~ ternyata selain evil ia pervert juga.

Melihat Sungmin yang berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan mata terpejam dan bibir merah sedikit bengkak terbuka sedikit membuat Kyuhyun ingin memakan Sungmin bulat-bulat. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens dan perhatiannya tertuju pada leher putih Sungmin yang bersih dari noda. Sementara Sungmin masih asyil dengan kegiatannya secara cepat Kyuhyun menyurukkan wajahnya ke perbatasan kepala dan bahu Sungmin, menghiru aroma Sungmin yang begitu manis dan langsung menyerang lehernya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin menggeliat geli ketika Kyuhyun mencium lehernya secara mendadak. Ia merasa lemas seketika. Merasa tak ada perlawana, Kyuhyun mulai berani. Ia mencium lehernya di satu titik dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan. Satu Kissmark telah terbuat dan Kyuhyun berniat membuatnya lagi namun terhenti ketika ia merasa Sungmin menahan tubuhnya sekuat tenaga dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ah, sepertinya Sungmin telah sadar dari kepasrahannya tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Sungmin seraya menutup lehernya yang terdapat Kissmark dari Kyuhyun dengan telapak mungilnya. Ukh, dia merasakan nyeri di daerah itu.

"Menciummu, apalagi?"

"Kubilang hanya innocent kiss."

"hmm, tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya hyung."

BLUSH

Wajajh Sungmin memerah seketika.

"A-apa apaan kau, sekarang cepat buka pintunya."

"Shireo!"

"YA!"

"Baik-baik, aku akan membukanya."

KLIK

Pintu pun terbuka dan Sungmin langsung berlari keluar menuju rumahnya masih dengan tangan yang menempel erat di lehernya.

"See ya.." gumam Kyuhyun.

~Flashback End~

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitarnya. Ukh, dia tak tahu sekarang ia berada dimana. Sepertinya ini akibat kegiatan melamunnya tadi sih. Namun sedeti kemudian ia bernafas lega ketika mengetahui bahwa ia sekarang berada di fakultas yang ia cari-fakultas Kesenian-. Tak mau membuang waktu lama Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang sebelumnya telah di beritahu oleh sang Appa. Huh, sepertinya Appa Sungmin niat sekali ya?

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya semangat menuju kelasnya. Kejadian semalam membuat hatinya berbunga. Hah, padahal dulu, untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang Lee Youngmin sangagt susah. Sampai ia harus melakukan cara ekstrim hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Ini karena kembarannya yang selalu mengaku ia lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun sih.

Pupil mata Kyuhyun melebar ketika melihat bayangan seorang namja yang tak asing dimatanya. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah sosok itu.

"Sudah kubilang kan jodoh tak kemana." Gumam Kyuhyun.

*LnL*

Youngmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat ketika menyadari Kwangmin tengah mengejarnya. Ia masih kesal dengannya, asal kau tahu saja. Meskipun semalam mereka tampak baik-baik saja tapi emosi Youngmin langsung tersulut ketika melihat keadaan hyungnya yang tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Youngmin sebelumnnya. Bahkan jika boleh jujur hyungnya lebih parah darinya. Bibir yang berwarna semerah delima dan sedikit bengkak. Dan jangan lupa lengan Sungmin yang belum lepas dari lehernya dan hal itu ia asumsikan bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah menandai hyung tercintanya.

Bahkan setelah itu ia memukul Kwangmin habis-habisan tanpa memperdulikan rengekannya. Hah, ia memang seperti itu, benar bukan?

"Yak! Hyung pelankan sedikit jalanmu itu." Jerit Kwangmin frustasi karena sedari tadi ia tidak dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan sang hyung.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Bertanya mengapa Kwangmin sampai berlari untuk menyusulnya? Salahkan Youngmin yang langsung keluar kelas dengan langkah yang cepat dan lebar setelah seongsaengnim yang mengajarkan mereka telah keluar setelah mengakhiri proses belajar mengajar.

Langkah Kwangmin terhenti begitu ia melihat sosok namja lain yang sedang berjalan kearah Youngmin. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Selalu saja, setiap hubungannya dengan Youngmin sedang tidak baik ia selalu muncul. Dan Kwangmin makin mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar suara Youngmin memanggil nama namja itu lembut.

"Dongie hyung.."

*LnL*

Sungmin berjalan denagn santainya di koridor sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi dan matanya melebar ketika merasakan sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

GREP

"Merindukanku hyung?" bisiknya dan menghembuskan napasnya disekitar tengkuk sungmin.

TBC

Author's Area

Anyeong...

Huaaa, sebelumnya gamsahae atas respon positif yang reader berikan. Mian, reviewnya belum semua saya balas.

Update-nya lama ya? Hihi, saya emang lelet. Oleh karena itu jangan heran dengan saya.*plak

Ada yang menunggu lanjutannya kah?

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

::Summary::

Cinta dapat datang kapan saja disaat yang tak terduga, bahkan disaat logika tak dapat memecahkannya cinta itu akan tetap datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa perbedaan gender maupun ikatan darah.

::Genre::

Romance, Drama, Brothership

::Rate::

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

::Warning::

Boys Love, Incest

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to SM Entertainment and Jo twins belong to Starship Entertainment but this story is absolutely mine.

.

.

*LnL*

"Dongie hyung."

Youngmin berhenti ditempatnya ketika orang yang tadi ia gumamkan berjalan kearahnya. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan Kwangmin yang sekarang juga berdiri di tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat Youngmin berada.

"Hey, Youngminnie."Sapanya.

"Eh? Ah, hay juga hyung."

"Dimana saudaramu?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Mau pulang bersama?"

"Umm, mian hyung. Aku membawa mobil sendiri." Ucapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

Kwangmin yang melihat adanya tanda-tanda bahaya antara Youngmin dan namja itu*ok, mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan.* segera menghampiri hyung-nya seraya merangkul bahu Youngmin dengan santainya.

"Anyeong Donghyun hyung." Sapanya tak lupa dengan memberikan senyum manis yang ia punya. Yah, walaupun ia terpaksa sih, tapi setidaknya ia tidak menunujukkan secara terang-terangan kekesalannya pada namja yang ia panggil Donghyun itu.

"Nah, Youngmin karena ada Kwangmin disini, bagaimana jika ia saja yang membawa mobilmu?" tanya Donghyun.

Hah, kenapa aku mempunyai firasat bahwa ia begitu inginnya mengajak Youngmin pergi bersama.

"Eh?" Youngmin dan Kwangmin membulatkan mata mereka lucu. Dengan pemikiran yang berbeda tentunya.

Kwangmin yang memang tidak tahu inti permasalahnnya-ia memang memperhatikan mereka tadi, bukan berarti ia mengetahui pembicaraan yang mereka lakukan- dan Youngmin yang terkejut dengan pemikiran Donghyun.

"Err, maksudnya hyung?" Tanya Kwangmin bingung. Bisa-bisa jika ia menjawab 'Iya' hyung tersayangnya dibawa pergi oleh namja itu.

"Ah, benar juga hyung. Kwangie, kau maukan pulang dengan membawa mobilku? Lagipula, mobilmu kan dibawa Sungmin hyung." Sebelum sempat Donghyun menjawab pertanyaan Kwangmin tadi, Youngmin keburu menyela seraya melancarkan aksi puppy eyes andalannya.

Hah, Kwangmin merasa dilema. Antara menjawab 'ya' dan 'tidak'. Sepertinya ia mulai mengetahui inti pembicaraan ini. Dengan ragu ia menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. Yang langsung disambut tatapan berbinar Youngmin dan senyuman tipis Donghyun. Yah, walaupun ia setuju, bukan berarti ia tak mempunyai rencana lain bukan?

Hah, pemikirannya mengingatkanku dengan seseorang.

*LnL*

Sungmin berjalan dengan santainya di koridor sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi dan matanya melebar ketika merasakan sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

GREP

"Merindukanku hyung?" bisiknya dan menghembuskan napasnya disekitar tengkuk sungmin.

BUG

Refleks, Sungmin langsung menyikut perut orang itu keras yang disambut dengan rintihan yang menyapa indra pendengar Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit-bingung-. Yang ia tahu, seseorang yang dengan kurang ajarnya selalu menyentuhnya itu Kyuhyun tapi kenapa suaranya berbeda ya?

Eits, jangan berfikir Sungmin selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun setelah kejadian itu dan terus merekam dengan baik suara bocah menyebalkan itu. Justru, karena ulah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat tak sopan itu membuatnya harus merekam suaranya agar dapat mengenali Kyuhyun yang berjarak sekitar beberapa meter ketika memanggil namanya. Jangan tanya tujuannya apa, tentu saja agar Sungmin dapat kabur secepatnya.

Sungmin langsung memutar tubuhnya kebelakang untuk melihat korban pemukulannya tadi dan ia langsung ternganga ketika melihatnya.

"Mimi?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

Seingatnya, orang yang ia panggil dengan Mimi itu berada di China dan sekarang, bagaimana bisa ia berada di Seoul? Dan lagi berada di Universitas yang sama dengannya bahkan Fakultas yang sama.

"Arrghh, appo." Rintihnya.

"Hya, Mimi gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin seraya merundukkan badannya untuk membantu orang itu.

"Aish, kau tak berubah Min-ge." Keluhnya.

Sungmin mengacuhkan pernyataan Zhoumi terhadap dirinya dan malah menariknya menuju taman yang berada dekat dengannya tanpa memperdulikan Zhoumi yang merintih kesakitan.

"Aish, kau berlebihan Mi. Pukulanku tak sekuat itu tahu." Gerutu Sungmin seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hah, itu menurutmu Ge. Menurutku, dipukul oleh sang ahli Matrial Arts itu, menyakitkan tahu."

"Aish, benarkah? Mian aku tak sengaja, sungguh. Kupikir kau bocah menyebalkan itu."

"Bocah menyebalkan? Wah, ternyata kau masih banyak peminatnya Ge." Zhoumi terkekeh pelan.

Tak ayal Zhoumi langsung mendapatkan jitakan manis dikepalanya.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Emm, semalam."

"Eh, benarkah? Wah, berarti kita sama."

"Kenapa kau kembali ke Seoul Ge? Bukankah kau bilang, kau sudah betah di Jepang."

Sungmin mengangguk membenarkan yang membuat Zhoumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kwangmin yang menyuruhku kembali."

"Bocah hyperaktif itu?"

"Yah, kau tak boleh seperti itu tahu." Sungmin mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Tapi aku benar kan Ge." Bela Zhoumi.

"Yah, ia memang seperti itu, dia juga cukup polos."

"Hah? Kau masih menganggapnya polos setelah ia melakukan perbuatan yang sama sekali tak kau mengerti? Aku yakin, ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu Ge."

"Aish, ia memang polos dibeberapa hal tapi ia juga mengerikan jika menyangkut kembarannya."

"Hah, aku pikir juga begitu."

Hening

"Ge, aku penasaran siapa yang kau maksud bocah menyebalkan itu." Ucap Zhoumi tiba-tiba. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya tak suka.

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi."

"Yah, memangnya kenapa? Ayolah Ge, beritahu aku." Rengek Zhoumi seraya melancarkan senyuman 1000 volt-nya.

"Ya! Aish, baiklah." Putus Sungmin akhirnya.

"Namanya err Cho Kyuhyun."

Impuls Zhoumi melebar

"Kyuhyun? Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tak salah dengarkan?"

"Hmm, wae? Kau kenal dengannya."

"Dia sepupuku." Gumam Zhoumi.

"Eh? Dia? Sepupumu?" tanya Sungmin. Zhoumi hanya mengannguk membenarkan.

"Pantas kelakuan kalian sama." Gumam sungmin tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Zhoumi.

"Aku tak sama dengan bocah setan itu Ge."

"Huh, kalian sama tahu. Sama-sama menyebalkan."

"Aku tak menyebalkan."

"Yah, aku-"

Perkataan Zhoumi terputus ketika bel pergantian jam berbunyi.

"Jam kedua telah dimulai. Aku ada kelas saat ini. Ah, senang bertemu denganmu Mimi. Anyeong." Pamit Sungmin dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju kelasnya tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Lee Sungmin, selamat datang kembali."

*LnL*

Kwangmin memperhatikan pasangan di hadapannya jengah, sebenarnya tak benar-benar dihadapannya sih, tapi hanya berjarak beberapa jarak dari mejanya sekarang. Bertanya ia berda dimana? Tentu saja di Cafe. Ia mengikuti Youngmin dan Donghyun ketika mobil Donghyun melaju meninggalkan sekolahnya tadi.

"Huh, mereka membicarakan apa sih?" gumamnya seraya mengduk minuman yang ada dihadapannya dengan sedotan.

"Aish, kenapa ia masih gencar mendekati hyung-ku sih?"

"Huh, sepertinya aku harus melancarkan rencana baru."

.

.

"Hyung tak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Youngmin setelah menghabiskan minuman yang ia pesan tadi. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng karena ia masih berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Tidak. Dosen yang mengajar kelasku tak hadir hari ini."

"Oh.."

"Kau masih diganggu namja itu?"

"Namja mana?" tanya Youngmin.

"Emm, Cho.. Cho Kyuhyun." Jawab Donghyun pelan. Ia sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun hyung, tidak. Ia sudah tak mengejarku lagi. Hah, aku senang sekali." Jelas Youngmin, matanya tampak berbinar ketika menjelaskannya.

"Eh, benarkah?" tanya Donghyun.

"Hmm." Youngmin mengangguk kecil "Dia bilang, ia menyukai seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

"Ne. Dan setelah tahu orang yang dimaksud olehnya, aku terkejut."

"Wae? Bukankah itu bagus. Ia tak menganggumu lagi."

"Yah, memang benar. Tapi aku tak bisa tenang jika ia mengejar hyungku yang imut itu. Hyaa, otokhae?" ujar Youngmin frustasi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya dilipatannya tangannya dimeja. Donghyun menghela napas pelan melihatnya.

"Dia.. menyukai Sungmin hyung? Bukankah ia berada di Jepang? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ne, ia baru saja kembali semalam. Hah, aku tak berani membayangkan keadaan hyungku jika setiap harinya diganggu olehnya."

"Eh? Bukankah ia ahli Matrial Arts? Kau tak usah takut."

"Aku tahu, tapi kejadian semalam membuatku tak yakin."

"..."

"Semalam ia datang ke rumah hanya untuk mengucapkan ia menyerah padaku dan setelah itu ia pergi membawa Sungmin hyung." Youngmin menghela napasnya pelan sembari memutar-memutar sedotan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Saat pulang, keadaan Sungmin hyung mengenaskan tahu. Ia pulang dengan bibir yang sedikit bengkak dan sebuah kissmark di lehernya. Aish, baru pertama bertemu saja ia sudah nekat seperti itu,bagaimana jika setiap hari?" Keluh Youngmin. Ia cukup frustasi memikirkan keadaan hyung-nya saat ini, bahkan ia hampir menangis di buatnya. Perlukah ku beritahu bahwa ia orang yang cukup sensitif.

Donghyun berdiri dari tempatnya dan perlahan ia duduk disamping Youngmin, memeluknya untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu. Dan, see. Perlakuan Donghyun membuat Kwangmin memulatkan matanya kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, Sungmin hyung pasti bisa menghadapi bocah itu."

"Tapi,-"

"Percaya dengan hyung-mu, ne." Bujuk Donghyun. Ia merasa lega ketika Youngmin mengangguk ragu di pelukannya.

"Ah, kajja kita pulang." Ajaknya ketika melihat hari sudah beranjak sore. Ia menggenggam tangan Youngmin ketika keluar dari Cafe tersebut yang membuat Kwangmin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Gomawo." Lirih Youngmin.

*LnL*

"Hyaa, bogoshipo hyung." Ucap seorang pemuda jangkung seraya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Tak ayal perlakuan tersebut membuat Sungmin sedikit terjungkal dari tempatnya.

Ia menoleh ragu kebelakang untuk melihat sang pelaku yang membuatnya spot jantung.

"K-Kau."

"Hai hyung, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap orang itu riang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tak suka. Ia telah merasakan nyaman tadi, dan kali ini kenyamanannya diganggu oleh bocah satu ini. Huh, menyebalkan.

"Aku? Bukankah ku bilang kita satu Fakultas hyung?"

"Aish, bagaimana bisa? Kau mengikutiku, ya?" tudingnya seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meyingkirkan jari itu dengan lembut.

"Hah, aku tak mengikutimu hyung. Kau ini berisik sekali. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kita itu berjodoh." Jelas Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendelikkan matanya tak suka.

"Dasar gila."

"Aku gila karenamu hyung." Goda Kyuhyun.

"Haish, lama-lama aku stress jika menghadapimu terus seperti ini." Keluh Sungmin.

"Makanya jangan berisik hyung. Diam saja didekati olehku."

"Kalau aku diam, kau akan bertindak kurang ajar."

"Tapi kau suka kan?" goda Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada di sampingnya.

"Aku? Suka? Cih, mati saja kau Cho."

"Wow, kau pedas sekali hyung." Balas Kyuhyun "Ku dengar dari Kwangmin, kau orangnya lembut, ternyata dia salah. Kau sama sekali tak ada lembutnya bahkan kau terkesan kasar dan bermulut pedas."

Sungmin menghela napasnya kesal.

"Aku hanya bertindak seperti itu hanya pada orang kurang ajar sepertimu."

"Wow, aku special dong. Huaa, gomawo hyung. Jika kau suka padaku kenapa bertingkah seperti itu sih."

"Ck, kau percaya diri sekali."

"Memang kok. Makanya, jangan berisik hyung. Aku tahu, kau suka aku ganggu kan?"

"Kata siapa? Tidak tuh."

"Hmm, ada buktinya loh hyung."

Sungmin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Huh, apa?"

"Ini." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya menggerakkan tangannya ke arah leher Sungmin tepat ke Kissmark yang telah ia buat. Refleks Sungmin menutupi lehernya.

"Kau- menyebalkan." Desis Sungmin. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? Oh, dia malah asyik duduk dengan PSP-nya. Sepertinya ia tak memperdulikan Sungmin yang telah pergi dari hadapannya. Dalam pikirannya ia pasti akan bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

*LnL*

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya gusar. Sudah berjamjam ia mencari Sungmi tapi oarang yang dimaksud tak kelihatan juga. Ia sudah mengelilingi Universitas tadi tapi Sungmin tidak kelihatan juga. Ia juga sudah mengunjungi rumahnya tapi Youngmin bilang Sungmin belum pulang sedari tadi. Aish, ia menyesal. Seharusnya ia mengejar Sungmin saja tadi ketika Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Bukannya malah bermain PSP dengan santainya dengan pemikiran bodoh seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia telah mengelilingi kota Seoul. Hasilnya? Nihil. Sungmin tak ditemukannya juga.

"Aish, kau ada dimana hyung?"

*LnL*

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Ia menghela napasnya kesal. Saat meninggalkan Kyuhyun di taman universitas tadi, ia langsung membawa mobil Kwangmin mengelilingi Seoul dan sialnya, bensin mobil itu habis di tempat yang cukup asing dilihatnya.

Setelah menelpon mobil derek tadi, ia langsung membawa kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia melihat sekeliling, sepertinya ia mengenal tempat ini. Daerah ini cukup dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

"Huh, pasti bocah itu." Gumamnya.

Ia tak sadar jika orang itu menyeringai dibelakangnya.

"Kali ini, aku akan mendapatkanmu Lee Sungmin. Cukup penantianku selam 3 tahun ketika kau di Jepang. Kini saatnya. Kau tak bisa menolak lagi sayang." Gumam orang itu, ia semakin menyeringai ketika mendapati gang kecil yang akan di lewati Sungmin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju gang itu dan memastikan langkahnya tidak di ketahui namja imut di depannya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinnya ragu, melewati gang yang ada dihadapannya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Gang ini merupakan jalan satu-satunya menuju rumahnya. Dan lagi, ia kan menguasai Matrial Arts, setidaknya ia bisa melindungi dirinya ketika ia mendapat bahaya nanti.

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Hari sudah malam dan ia harus secepatnya kembali ke rumah. Jika tidak? Ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaiman reaksi kedua adiknya nanti.

"Huh, tak akan terjadi apa-apa Lee Sungmin, tenanglah." Ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya, ia tak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Huh, semoga saja ia bisa mencapai rumah dengan selamat. Hei, ia tak mau mengalami hal aneh lagi. Ia baru saja dua hari menetap di Seoul, masa ia selalu menghadapi kejadian yang benar-benar tidak diinginkannya sih. Ia kan juga ingin tenang.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya tenang. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai rumahnya. Hah, tak sabar rasanya menikmati kasur empuknya di kamar yang di dominasi warna pink itu. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya riang sampai ia merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Belum sempat ia menolehkan kepalanya, wajahnya lebih dulu di bekap sapu tangan oleh orang itu, ia merasakan pusing yang mendera ketika menghirup aroma aneh dari sapu tangan itu dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan gelap.

Orang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia melihat Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Ia menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan mengecup bibir pouty itu sebentar. Ia menyeringai puas saat rencana berhasil. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan penantiannya tak sia-sia.

"Gotcha, aku mendapatkanmu Sungmin-ah."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Anyeong Chingudeul...

Saya kembali membawa chap 3, ada yang menunggunya kah?

Hihi, lama ya? Hyaa, maafkan saya. Saya sempat kehilangan mood untuk menulis lanjutannya.

Hyaa, jangan pukuli saya.

Ekhem, saatnya balas review, yuk mari... ^^

JOYeerr Elpeu : ini sudah di lanjut. Mian ne, author tidak bisa lanjut asap. Semoga lanjutannya tak mengecewakan ya. ^^

Kyurin minnie : hu'uh setuju. Kyu emang pervert*plak, digampar kyu. Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat menikmati. ^^

Han-RJ: hyaa. Gomawo, sudah mau mengevaluasi tulisan saya. Masih banyak typo-nya ya? Mian, saya selalu lalai dalam mengedit. Lanutannya sudah tersedia. Di baca, ne. ^^

Ryeosung Couple YeWook : hyaa, umin bukannya malu tapi kesal. Hehe. Gomawo sudah me-review ^^

Fariny : hihi, umin emang sabar. Ini sudaah di lanjut. ^^

Lee minnie : ini sudah di lanjut. Gomawo sudah me-review. ^^

Takashi Syifa : hyaa, gomawo atas pujiannya. Ini sudah di lanjut. Mian, tidak bisa lanjut asap. ^^

Cottoncandyme: ini sudah di lanjut. Gomawoyo. ^^

Heeyeon: wuaa, benarkah? Gomawo. Ini lanjutannya. Mian, author tidak bisa lanju ASAP. Lain kali diusahakan. Hehe ^^

Isolive89: Kwangmin emang bejat*dilempar Kwangmin. Ini lanjutannya, gomawo atas reviewnya. ^^

Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki :haha, kuyu emang pervert. Kasihan Ming yah. ^^

Jang Young Wook: hihi, Kyu emang mesum. Kwangmin syok karena Youngmin selalu didekkati sama Donghyun oppa. Ini lanjutannya. Selamat menikmati ^^

reaRelf: bukankah kyu emang jenius? Hihi. Iya, sepertinya Kwnangmin suka sama Youngmin deh. Gomawoyo sudah me-review.^^

Evil Thieves: ini sudah dilanjut. Gomawo ^^

hyuknie: gomawo ata review-nya.^^

hyaa, sudah ya. Gommawo semua. Ditunggu review-nya, ne.

.

At last, Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Love

Last Chapter:

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya tenang. Sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai rumahnya. Hah, tak sabar rasanya menikmati kasur empuknya di kamar yang di dominasi warna pink itu. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya riang sampai ia merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Belum sempat ia menolehkan kepalanya, wajahnya lebih dulu di bekap sapu tangan oleh orang itu, ia merasakan pusing yang mendera ketika menghirup aroma aneh dari sapu tangan itu dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan gelap.

Orang itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia melihat Sungmin jatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Ia menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style dan mengecup bibir pouty itu sebentar. Ia menyeringai puas saat rencana berhasil. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan penantiannya tak sia-sia.

"Gotcha, aku mendapatkanmu Sungmin-ah."

::Summary::

Cinta dapat datang kapan saja disaat yang tak terduga, bahkan disaat logika tak dapat memecahkannya cinta itu akan tetap datang dengan sendirinya, tanpa perbedaan gender maupun ikatan darah.

::Genre::

Romance, Drama, Brothership

::Rate::

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

::Warning::

Boys Love, Incest

::Disclaimer::

Kyuhyun and Sungmin belong to SM Entertainment and Jo twins belong to Starship Entertainment but this story is absolutely mine.

.

Don't Like don't read

.

.

*LnL*

Youngmin memandang gusar ponsel ditangannya, ia telah berulang kali menelpon saudara kembarnya –Kwangmin- tapi tak kunjung diangkat oleh empunya. Ia menghela napasnya pelan dan memandang jauh keluar. Matahari sudah kembali keperaduannya dan sampai detik ini hyung maupun adiknya belum juga sampai dirumah. Ia bukannya takut berada dirumah sendirian, ia hanya khawatir terhadap keduanya apalagi sore tadi datang mobil derek dirumahnya serta membawa mobil adiknya yang saat itu dipakai oleh sang hyung. Hah, ia sungguh tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya mereka membuat ia pusing setengah mati.

"Semoga kau bersama Kyuhyun hyung, hyung. Dan untuk kau Kwangmin jangan harap kau akan selamat ketika sampai dirumah."

*LnL*

Kwangmin mengendarai mobil hyung-nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Saat ini ia sedang menuju ketempat sekutunya yang membantunya memberikan segala cara untuk menjauhkan sang hyung tercinta-Youngmin- dari lalat pengganggu. Meskipun ia telah berhasil menyingkirkan Kyuhyun dari sang hyung tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini ia belum berhasil menyingkirkan Donghyun. Gezz, memikirkannya saja ia lelah.

Ia memarkirkan mobil hyundai itu ketika telah sampai tujuan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah yang didominasi dengan warna biru itu setelah sebelumnya telah memastikan dirinya tampan. Hah, kelakuannya membuatku mengingat seseorang, apa kalian sama?

Ia menekan bel dengan perlahan dan semakin cepat ketika pintu besar itu tak kunjung dibuka bahkan ia mulai menendang-nendang kecil pintu yang tak bersalah itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul namja yang tak lebih tinggi darinya dan berparas sedikit cantik dengan guratan marah yang menghiasi wajah namja itu, walaupun begitu Kwangmin memandang acuh namja tersebut.

"Minwoo, ada hyung?" Tanya Kwangmin santai seolah ia tak mempunyai kesalahan apapun. Tentu saja hal ini membuat namja dihadapannya semakin murka.

"YA! KAU BOCAH DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU?" Sembur namja itu pada Kwangmin sehingga mau tak mau hal itu membuat Kwangmin sedikit ciut.

"Aku sudah sopan hyung, buktinya aku menekan bel-nya kan." Sahut Kwangmin santai.

"Jadi, itu sudah kau sebut sopan? Ya! Bocah hyperaktif kau membuat telingaku sakit."

"Ish, hyung cerewet sekali. Dimana Minwoo? Ada tidak?" Tanya Kwangmin sekali lagi. Bukannnya ia bermaksud tidak sopan, hanya saja ia kali ini memiliki masalah yanng dianggapnya sangat genting itu.

"Minwoo tak ada."

"Ya! Jeongmin hyung, kau berbohong. Sekarang katakan padaku dimana Minwoo. Ada yang mau kubicarakan dengannya."

"Itu bukan urusanku, aku tak berbohong bocah. Minwoo memang-"

"Kau berbohong hyung. Aku ada buktinya." Sela Kwangmin. Haish, padahalkan ia sedang terburu-buru.

"Oh ya. Cepat tunjukkan padaku." Ujar Jeongmin dengan nada mengejek. Haha, bukannya ia mau menceramahi bocah dihadapannya, hanya saja ia suka mengerjai bocah hyperaktif satu ini. Dan soal Minwoo, ia memang berbohong. Adik tersayangnya itu memang ada dirumah saat ini dan tentang yang ingin dibicarakan Kwangmin kepada adiknya, ia tahu. Paling, ia meminta cara lain untuk mengusir lalat yang mengganggu hyung-nya.

"Baiklah akan kutunjukkan." Kwangmin merogoh kantung celananya dan berniat mengambil handphone-nya. Tapi, kenapa ia tak menemukannnya? Setelah menjelajahi seluruh kantung dan juga tas kesayangannya, ia baru ingat kalau ia tak sengaja meninggalkan handphone-nya dimobil.

"Mana?" Tagih Jeongmin.

"Handphone-ku tertinggal di mobil hyung, ijinkan aku masuk ya, jebal~" Kwangmin mulai memancarkan jurus puppy eyes terbaiknya. Dan hal ini tampaknya mampu membuat Jeongmin luluh.

"Baiklah, Minwoo ada dikamarnya dan kau, hentikan tatapan memelasmu itu." Seru Jeongmin. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya memberi celah agar Kwangmin dapat masuk kedalam rumah besar itu.

"Huaa, gomawo hyung. Kau memang yanng terbaik." Respon Kwangmin. Well, menurutku ia sedikit berlebihan disini.

"Titip salam kepada hyung kembarmu itu, haha." Bisik Jeongmin. Ia sedikit tergelak menyadari ucapannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kwangmin tampak acuh dengan ucapan namja itu, ia tahu Jeongmin bercanda soal ucapannya. Lagipula, ia telah memiliki belahan jiwanya sendiri.

*LnL*

"Hyaa, Minwoo bogoshippoyo~" Teriak Kwangmin begitu ia memasuki salah satu kamar dirumah besar tersebut. Ia langsung menerjang namja yang dipanggilnya 'Minwoo' tadi begitu mendapati namja tersebut sedang berkonsentrasi dengan tariannya.

"Aish, ya! Kwangmin singkirkan tubuhmu dari tubuhku." Histeris Minwoo, begitu ia tahu dirinya berada dalam dekapan namja jangkung dihadapannya. Ia memukul keras bahu Kwangmin membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan. Sontak Kwangmin langsung melepaskan dekapannya dan tangannya beralih mengelus bahunya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Appoyo~ kau kejam sekali Minwoo-ah."Gerutu Kwangmin. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya sebagai responnya yang dibalas dengan jitakan dikepalanya.

"Ya! Aish.." Sekarang, tangannya terulur kekepalanya. Hah, bermaksud meminta bantuan ia malah teraniaya.

"Hentikan aksimu itu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Balas Minwoo pedas. Yang tak ayal membuat Kwangmin menghentikan aksinya. Aish, memangnya ia tak imut melakukan hal seperti itu ya? Padahalkan, ia kembar dengan Youngmin. Youngmin saja melakukan hal itu sangat imut, kenapa ia tidak. Yah, walaupun tak seimut hyung-nya –Sungmin- tapi tetap saja. Hiks, ia mau menangis saja rasanya. Minwoo, yang melihat raut wajah Kwangmin yang minta dikasihani menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menendang kecil kaki namja jangkung itu.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Minwoo langsung begitu Kwangmin memasuki dunia sadar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke bed yang tak jauh darinya dan mulai memposisikan dirinya di tepi ranjang.

"Seperti biasa." Balasnya. Tangannya terulur menarik kursi yang berada disisinya. Minwoo,menaikan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aish, Youngmin hyung!" Kwangmin mengucapkan clue-nya dan hal ini berhasil membuat namja dihadapannya melukiskan smirk dibibirnya.

"Ada apa lagi dengannya? Diganggu Donghyun hyung lagi, eoh?"

"Itu kau tahu." Kata Kwangmin, ia menyibakkan poninya yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian matanya.

"Menurutku, Youngmin hyung biasa saja. Tapi, kenapa justru kau yang sibuk?" Tanya Minwoo, ia menggaruk kecil kepalanya bingung dengan tingkah namja dihadapannya.

"Err-"

"Kau suka dengannya?" Potong Minwoo, Kwangmin melebarkan matanya mendengar kesimpulan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Err, tentu saja tidak." Balas Kwangmin ragu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Hah, menurutku kau tak usah bertindak lagi. Kau cukup bertindak ekstrim dengan menyuruh hyung-mu pulang dari Jepang dan menurutku itu sudah cukup."

"Tidak tidak tidak. Kau tidak tahu, Donghyun itu berbahaya."

"Menurutmu. Ia baik asal kau tahu saja. Hah, lagi pula yang kau lakukan semua ini sudah cukup. Meskipun kau berhasil membuat Kyuhyun hyung tak mendekati Youngmin hyung lagi tapi kau membuat Sungmin hyung jatuh kelingkaran setan."

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu karna kau suka dengan Donghyung hyung kan? Lagipula menurutku Sungmin hyung akan baik-baik saja." Balas Kwangmin santai. Ia menaikkan kaki kirinya dan menumpukannya di kaki kanannya tak memperdulikan Minwoo yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

"Terserah apa katamu." Respon Minwoo. Tangannya terulur mengambil bantal yang tak jauh dihadapannya dan melemparkannya ke Kwangmin.

"Pergi sana." Usir Minwoo. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didada. Baru saja Kwangmin mau protes Minwoo sudah menyambung ucapnnya.

"Lagipula, ini sudah malam. Kau tidak takut membiarkan hyung tercintamu ditemani oleh Donghyung hyung dirumah kalian?" Ejek Minwoo. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret Kwangmin keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu Kwangmin berada diluar kamarnya, ia sengaja menutup pintunya dengan keras tepat dihadapan wajah Kwangmin.

"Aish, apaan dia itu." Gerutunya. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi kamar itu sedangkan sang pelaku terkikik geli membayangkan respon Kwangmin atas aksinya.

*LnL*

"Yoboseyo." Suara itu menyahut setelah bunyi klik pertanda telpon itu diangkat.

"..."

"Youngmin-ah, ada apa?" Tanya orang itu setelah orang yang dipanggilnya 'Youngmin' tak menyahut.

"Hyung, apakah Sungmin hyung denganmu?" Sahut Youngmin akhirnya. Ia menunggu dengan cemas jawaban lawan bicaranya dan kecemasannya semakin meningkat ketika ia mendengar hembusan kasar diujung sana.

"Mianhae, Sungmin hyung tak bersamaku."

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Lalu kau tahu dimana hyung-ku berada? Dia belum pulang hyung."

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh tak tahu Youngmin-ah. Aku sudah mencarinya dan tak menemukannya. Ia pergi ketika aku mengganggunya di kampus tadi."

"Ini semua salahmu." Youngmin menyahut ketus. Ia tahu Kyuhyun-orang yang tadi ditelponnya- memang seperti itu. Tapi, arrgh kalau begini, ia tidak dapat mentoleransinya.

KLIK

Ia memutuskan sambungan telponnya, tak mau mendengar suara namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

*LnL*

Kyuhyun memandanng telponnya gusar kala sambungannya putus. Ia menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Kalau begini caranya, ia akan mengurangi kegiatan usilnya mengganggu orang yang ia incar. Ia memandang arloji ditangannya, saat ini ia memang tak berada dirumah, ia masih sibuk mencari Sungmin. Ia menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi dan memutar arah mobilnya menuju rumah yang ia tuju.

"Walaupun aku tak menemukannya, aku yakin kalian akan menemukannya."

*LnL*

Suara deru mobil menyapa indra pendengaran Youngmin. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedapur dan mengambil barang yang ia perlukan. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini ia memang sangat membutuhkannya.

"Aku pulang."

'Itu dia'

"Hyung?"

BUAK

"Akh, appo. Ya! Apa-apaan ini." Teriak orang itu, tangannya asyik melindungi tubuhnya yang menjadi sasaran keganasan sang hyung tercinta.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya pabo. Hyaa, kemana saja kau?" Balas Youngmin. Ia mengarahkan senjata andalannya ke tubuh yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku tak kemana-mana. Sungguh."

"Pembohong." Teriak Youngmin.

BUAK

Ia memukul keras Kwangmin-yang dianiaya olehnya tadi- setelah ia merasa lelah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dilantai dan mengatur napasnya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Youngmin sekali lagi. Ia menatap tajam adiknya yang saat ini sibuk mengelus bagian tubuhnya yang sakit.

"Minwoo." Balasnya singkat. Ia ikut melesehkan dirinya disana berhadapan dengan sang hyung.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya. Ia dapat melihat gurat khawatir diwajah hyungnya.

"Kenapa tak mengangkat telponku?" Menghiraukan pertanyaan Kwangmin, Youngmin malah bertanya hal yang lain. Ia bangkit dari lesehannya dan mengambil sapu-senjata pamungkasnya- yang ada disisinya.

"Aku tak mengetahuinya."

"Huh?" Youngmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menghentikan langkahnya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda tak senang dengan jawaban tersebut.

"Kencan saja dengannya. Tak usah perdulikan kami." Balasnya sengit. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya kedapur hendak menyimpan sapu itu kembali. Kwangmin tampak bangkit dan mengikuti langkah sang hyung ketika mendengar jawaban tak bersahabat itu.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Youngmin.

"Sungmin hyung." Jawab Youngmin pelan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa Kyuhyun hyung berulah lagi?"

"Dia belum pulang dari pagi tadi."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mana aku tahu babo." Jawab Youngmin ketus. Ia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kwangmin dibahunya dan tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya.

.

.

"Hyaa, singkirkan tubuhmu dari hyung-ku." Teriak Kwangmin tak terima ketika mendapati hyung tersayangnya dalam dekapan namja yang susah payah disingkirkannya itu.

"Apasih. Aku hanya ingin memeluknya saja kok." Balas orang itu sengit. Bukannnya mengendurkan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuh Youngmin, ia malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Bwooh. Ya! Lepaskan hyunng-ku. Bukannya kau sudah ada Sungmin hyung? Jangan ganggu Youngmin hyung lagi." Teriak Kwangmin heboh. Tangannya masih sibuk melepaskan lilitan tangan yang memenjarakan tubuh hyung-nya. Err, tahu siapa dia kan?

"YA KALIAN BERISIK." Teriak Youngmin sebal. Ia mendorong tubuh jangkung yang ada dihadapannya dan menyingkirkan tangan Kwangmin yanng masih heboh ditubuhnya.

"Tsk, menyebalkan" Desisnya. "Ada apa kemari hyung? Aku masih sebal denganmu, asal kau tahu saja." Sambung Youngmin.

"Aku hanya meminta bantuan kalian untuk mencari nae Minnie." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia memasukkan sebelah tangannya kesaku jeans yang ia gunakan.

"Kami saja masih bingung mencarinya. Jangan membuat kami pusing dengan kehadiranmu hyung."

"Hyaa, aku tidak-"

"Kalian bodoh." Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong dengan celetukan Kwangmin. Sontak Youngmin dan Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang itu.

"Apa?" Tanyanya innocent. Kwangmin malah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas yang ada didekatnya, dan langsung meminum minuman yaang ia dapat disana. "Kalian kan jenius, masa memikirkan hal ini saja sulit. Payah." Cibir Kwangmin makin menjadi-jadi. Ia susah payah menahan tawanya ketika melihat ekspresi pongo dua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pakai GPS bodoh." Sambung Kwangmin. Ia meneteng Handphone-nya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di wajah kedua orang. "Tsk" desisnya ketika mereka hanya bergeming.

Hening. Bosan menunggu Kwangmin malah mengambil piring dan memakan lauk pauk yang ada disana.

"Aku mengerti." Celetuk seseorang. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan sedikit menundukkan arah penglihatannya. "Bagaimana denganmu, Youngmin-ah?" Sambungnya. Ekor matanya melirik Kwangmin yang masih asyik dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku juga." Jawab Youngmin. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil I-phone yang ia punya. "Pakai punyaku saja hyung." Sambung Youngmin.

Kyuhyun meliriknya singkat dan mengambil gadget tersebut. Err, sepertinya mereka melupakan seseorang yang berada disana.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Youngmin. Ia mengarahkan indra penglihatannya kearah meja makan dan setelahnya mendengus melihat Kwangmin yang acuh tak acuh.

"Kau yakin Handphone sungmin hyuung aktif?"

"Ya. Aku telah menelponnya beberapa waktu lalu dan tak ada balasan."

"Ok, baiklah. Mari kita lihat." Respon Kyuhyun. Hah, sepertinya mereka berdua cocok untuk menjadi seorang detektif, benar bukan?

*LnL*

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang menyerobot masuk melalui pupil matanya. Melenguh pelan dan mencoba bangkit dari tidurannya sampai ada sebuah lengan kekar yang membantunya duduk bersandar di mahkota ranjang.

"Minum dulu Sungmin-ah." Suara bass orang itu menyapa telinganya. Ia hanya diam dan menerima ketika orang tersebut menempelkan bibir gelas pada bibirnya. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan bening pada gelas tersebut lenyap menyisakan udara yang mengisi ruangnya.

Sungmin mencoba menggerakkkan lengannya dan tercekat karena ia tak mampu menggerakkannya. Ia mencoba bagian anggota geraknya yang lain dan kondisi serupa dialaminya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya mencoba melihat pria bersuara bass yang membantunya. Setelah sempurna ia membulatkan matanya dan bibirnya bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"K-kau." Cicitnya. Hanya itu kalimat yang mampu ia ucapkan. Sedangkan pria dihadapannya hanya mengulas senyuman dan menarik kursi yang menjadi sandarannya menjadi lebih dekat kesisi ranjang.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah. Lama tak bertemu." Sapanya, ia mengulas senyuman tulus seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak menggapai helaian hitam yang ada dihadapannya. Namun, ia kembali menggertakkan giginya ketika mendapati penolakan dari lawannya.

"Bagaimana?" Gumam sungmin. ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar tempat ia berada.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sahut pria tersebut. Ia menaikkan salah satu kakinya menimpa kaki lainnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

"Mudah saja, aku menemukanmu digendongan orang lain." Jawab pria itu santai. Sungmin menatapnya sengit tak percaya dengan omongan pria dihadapannya.

"Pembohong."Desisnya. Ia cukup tahu watak pria yang saat ini tengah memandangnya intens seolah ingin menelanjanginya.

"Haha." Orang itu tertawa. Ia menatap Sungmin yang masih menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah, aku memang tak biasa berbohong padamu Sungmin-ah." Jawabnya. Ia diam sejenak kemudian menyambung perkataanya. "Aku memang yang menculikmu saat kau dalam perjalanan pulang."

Sungmin hanya mampu membulatkan matanya. Ia ingin menendang pria ini namun tak bisa. Lilitan tali di tangan dan kakinya sangat kuat.

"K-kau.."

"Hemm, apa? Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu nae chagi?"

"Lepaskan aku." Berontak Sungmin. ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya mencoba melepas lilitan tali tersebut namun gagal ketika ia merasakan sakit.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi kali ini."

"Kau, brengs- uhhh" Ucapannya terpotong ketika ia merasakan sensasi aneh merayapi tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat. "S-sial, kau apakan aku? Apa yang kau masukkan dalam minuman itu?"

"Hanya Viagra." Jawab orang itu santai. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tubuh dihadapannya semakin gelisah.

"Kau- ngghh"

"Kau milikku saat ini Sungmin-ah."

*LnL*

"Aku mendapatkannya. Kau tahu daerah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Youngmin yang ada disisinya. Otomatis Youngmin menolehkan kepalanya mengamati gadget tersebut. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Daerah ini dekat dengan kompleks perumahan kami."Jawab Youngmin."Benarkan Kwangmin-ah?" Tanyanya pada sang saudara kembar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja makan dan mendapati dongsaengnya masih asyik berkutat denngan makanan dihadapannya. Dan setelahnya, mari kita dengarkan.

"YA! JANGAN MENGHABISKANNYA PABBO."

.

.

Kwangmin mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ketika ia ketahuan hyung-nya hampir menghabiskan makanan, kakaknya langsung menyambar sapu terdekat dan memukul kepalanya dengan benda itu. Aissh, pasti sakit sekali.

"Waeyo, hmm?" Tanya Youngmin innocent. Padahal ia tahu jelas kenapa Kwnagmin bersungut dan mengelus kepalanya selama dalam perjalanan. Ya, mereka saat ini dalam perjalanan untuk menemukan snag hyung. Karena jarak yang cukup dekat mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja.

Menghiraukan pertanyaan Youngmin, Kwangmin malah bertanya hal lain. "Bagaimana kalian yakin kalau disini tempatnya?"

"Mengikuti saranmu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia berjalan didepan saudara kembar itu sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya pada sku jeans-nya. Kwnagmin merengut tak suka.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kami kan jenius." Sahut Kyuhyun. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia dapat melihat hyung-nya dan Kyuhyun tengan berangkulan erat.

"Ya! Aku tak mau melihat kalian ber-lovey davey disini. Meyebalkan." Gerutu Kwangmin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan dua orang namja yang berkikik ria dibelakangnya. Hah, hari ini dia telah dua kali kecolongan, dan tak akan membiarkannya lagi.

.

"Hei, Youngmin-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun, yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan keplanya heran. "Kurasa, saudara kembarmu itu menyukaimu." Sahut Kyuhyun santai. Ia berlalu, ketika tiba-tiba Youngmin berhenti mendadak dengan wajah pongo-nya.

*LnL*

Sungmin mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali, menghindari bibir namja yang saat ini tengah menginvasi penuh bibirnya. Ia melenguh tertahan. Meskipun ia mencoba menolak, namun sepertinya pengaruh obat tersebut cukup menguasainya.

"Hah hah" Sungmin menghirup oksigen yang ada disekitarnya brutal ketika namja tersebut melepaskan tautan tersebut. Ia tersenyum penuh arti melihat bibir Sungmin yang memerah bengkak mengkilap.

"Kau gila." Gumam Sungmin. namun masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh namja dihadapannya.

"Aku gila karenamu Sungmin-ah. Itu karena kau meninggalkanku bertahun-tahun ke Jepang." Bisiknya. Ia mengusap pipi Chubby Sungmin yang mengembang merah.

"Itu karena kita tak punya hubungan lagi." Sahut Sungmin. Meskipun saat ini pandangan matanya sayu karena pengaruh obat tersebut, ia mencoba melawannya.

"Karena kau yang menginginkannya. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya dan berharap kita masih memiliki hubungan tersebut."

"Hubungan itu sudah berakhir bertahu-tahun lalu." Balas Sungmin. ia mentap sengit namja yang saat ini memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Aku tahu." Bisiknya. " Tapi tak lama lagi, kau kembali menjadi milikku Sungmin-ah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan mengerti maksudku setelah kita melakukannya." Jawabnya. Dan setelah itu Sungmin mendapati dirinya telah jatuh telentang di kasur dengan pria itu yang menindihnya. Ia berontak tetapi namja itu juga semakin gencar untuk membuatnya naked.

"Lepaskan. Lepaskan aku brengsek."

"Diamlah Sungmin-ah, kau berisik sekali." Dan selanjutnya ia mendengar sobekan kain dan senyum kemenangan dari namja itu. "Jadi ini yang selama ini tertutupi oleh pakaianmu. Menggiurkan sekali." Kekeh namja tersebut. Sungmin mencoba menjauhkan kepala namja itu yang mencoba mencicipi tubuhnya yang telah topless namun tak bisa. Ia hanya pasrah ketika kepala namja itu telah berada di perpotonagn lehernya dan menciuminya terus menerus.

.

.

BRAK

Suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras tampaknya mengusik kegiatan namja itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan berdecih ria setelahnya.

"YA! Lepaskan dia brengsek." Teriak pelaku pendobrakan pintu. Ia cukup terkejut melihat posisi namja yang telah menculik Sungmin-nya dengan Sungmin sendiri. Dengan emosi ia menarik paksa namja itu dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga.

"Hyung." Youngmin dan Kwangmin berlari ketika mendengar suara berisik yang disebabkan Kyuhyun-nama namja itu-. Mereka menerobos masuk dan mendapati ia memukuli nanmja yang tak asing bbagi mereka. Kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke kasur dan membelalakkan mata setelahnya.

"Aigo, apa yang terjadi hyung?" Youngmin yang duluan sadar menghampiri sang hyung yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya rapat dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia mengelus surai hitamnya dan mencoba memanggil kembali hyung-nya tersebut.

"Hyung. Ini aku." Panggilnya. Ia mendapati kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka menampilkan iris karamelnya. Secepat kilat tubuh itu meraih dongsaeng-nya dalam dekapan.

"Youngmin-ah, syukurlah." Ujarnya tersengal-sengal. Meskipun mencoba bersikap biasa tapi Sungmin tak dapat memungkiri kalau obat itu masih berpengaruh pada tubuhnya.

"Kwangmin-ah." Panggil Youngmin. Kwangmin mendekat tak mengerti, matanya masih tertuju dengan pertarungan antara namja itu dengan Kyuhyun. Huh, bukannya membantu ia malah menontonnya.

"Wae hyung?" Tanyanya setelah mendekat. "Kemarikan jaketmu." Pinta Youngmin.

"Huh, untuk apa?"

"Sudah kemarikan saja." Jawab Youngmin. Ia menari paksa jaket yang masih dikenakan dongsaeng-nya tersebut, tak ayal tingkkahnya ini membuat Kwangmin terpaksa melepas jaketnya.

Setelah mendapatkan jaket tersebut ia memakaikannya ketubuh hyung-nya yanng toples. Ia mendapati keringat dingin yang terus keluuar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Tak mau bertanya ia memapah hyung-nya keluar di bantu Kwangmin dan mendapati namja yang menculik hyung-nya terduduk di lantai dengan luka lebam di tubuhnya.

"Kajja Kyuhyun hyung." Ajak Youngmin. Kwangmin bergeser dan posisinya digantikan Kyuhyun untuk memapah Sungmin. Ia berhenti sejenak dan memandang namja itu dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"Kau akan mendapat balasannya nanti, Jungmo hyung." Desis Kwangmin. Ia meneruskan langkahnya meninggalkan namja yang masih tersungkur di lantai itu.

*LnL*

"Pelan-pelan hyung." Intruksi Youngmin pada Kyuhyun saat membaringkan Sungmin di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun mengamati wajah tersebut dan mengernyit ketika melihat wajah itu seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Ada apa dengannya, Youngmin-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu hyung."

"Ia terpengaruh obat perangsang." Celletuk Kwangmin. Ia bersandarpada daun pintu, dengan lengan yang ia masukkan di saku bajunya. Hah, untung saja ia menggunakan baju panjang yang cukup tebal, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah mati kedinginan saat ini.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menemukannya tadi. Viagra." Jawab Kwangmin santai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk kekamar itu, dan berhenti tepat disamping Youngmin. "Sebaiknya kau gantikan saja pakaiannya hyung." Sambungnya. Youngmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan beralih ke lemari yang ada disana. Mengambil kaus putih dan meletakkannya disisi ranjang. Tangannnya perlahan mebuka jaket yang digunakan hyung-nya. Hah, sepertinya ia lupa jika disana masih ada Kyuhyun yang cukup err pervert.

"Dadanya putih sekali." Gumam Kyuhyun ketika jaket itu terlepas sepenuhnya. Mengabaikan Kwangmin yang saat ini menatapnya heran. "Youngmin-ah." Panggilnya. Gerakan Youngmin terhenti sejenak. "Waeyo hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Kau juga mempunyai dada putih seperti itu?" Tanyanya tanpa sadar. Seepertinya Kyuhyun masih larut dalam dunia terpesonanya.

BUAK

"Arrggh, Appo." Ringisnya.

"YA! DASAR MESUM. KELUAR KAU." Nah, tahu teriakan siapa ini? Youngmin? Hoho tidak sepertinya ia masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan memilih meneruskan pekerjaannya. Lalu siapa? Tentu saja Kwangmin dengan semua tenaga yang dimilikinya. Ia menendang kaki Kyuhyun serta menggiring Kyuhyun keluar. Hah, ada-ada tingkakhnya itu. Padahal ia bisa menggunakan jam beker yang ada di kamar Sungmin loh.

.

.

*LnL*

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Sungmin telah kembali pada aktifitasnya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Niatnya mau mmengurangi kegiatan usilnya pada sang terkasih sepertinya dibbatalkannnya. Lihat saja, saat ini Sungmin memasang wajah keruhnya, dibelakangnya ada Kyuhyun yang senantiasa mengikutinya dengan tampang berseri-seri.

"Ya! Jangan menggangguku lagi." Teriak Sungmin sebal. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Wae hyung? Aku sudah menolongmu loh, setidaknya lembutlah seddikit padaku." Ujarnya santai. Bah, sepertinya ia tak ikhlas menolong Sungmin saat itu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Sungmin. sepertinya ia jengah juga diganggu oleh evil satu ini.

"Jadi pacarku."

"MWO?"

"Aish, kau berisik hyung. Hanya menjadi pacarku apa susahnya sih." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Ia mengusap telinganya yang berdengung efek teriakan Sungmin barusan.  
"Dalam mimpimu." Balas Sungmin gusar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mempercepat langkahnya menghindari Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan dalam mimpipun aku manjdi pacarmu hyung." Kejarnya. Ia berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan sungmin dan berhenti mendadak ketika Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah."

"Huh?"

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun antusias.

"Kalahkan akudalam bela diri." Jawab Sungmin santai, ia berlalu meniggalkan Kyuhyun dan setelahnya ia mendengarkan suara..

"MWO? YANG BENAR SAJA."

.

.

To Be Continued

.

Annnyeonghaseyo

Nah, masih ingat saya dan Fanfic ini? Setelah sekian lama hiatus dalam rangka persiapan UN, saya kembali membawa FF jamuran ini. Mungkin banyak yang sudah tidak ingat dengan alurnya karena saya sempat mengabaikan FF ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, sehingga FF ini stuck di Chapter 3 pada bulan 7 2012. Nah, saya membawa FF ini lagi untuk meeruskannya bersama FF lainnya yang sempat saya abaikan. Semoga suka ya...^^

Terima kasih untuk para readerdul yang telah review pada chapter-chapter minta Minwoo dan Jeongmin dimasukkan sebagai cast, ini telah saya masukkan. Mian for typos.

Ada yang mengingat FF saya 'Around You'? Jika ada yang berminat untuk kembali memmbacanya, saya akan usahakan melanjutkannya kembali.

Ditunggu responnya, ne.^^

Big thanks to:

hanazawa yui, Ryu, evilbunny, Jirania, GaemAziKyu, Miss VitaMin, BlaBlaBla, sansan, kyurin minnie, dincubie, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, kanaya, riana dewi, taowin, Han-RJ, Narunaru bofi, HeeYeon, Evil Thieves, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, reaRelf, ayachi casey, desi2121, hyuknie

Mind to review?^^


End file.
